


(Podfic of) One Man Wolf Pack (or something) by grandeur

by RedHead1319



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead1319/pseuds/RedHead1319
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’m gay,” Stiles announces to the room at large, one that only contains Danny, himself, and copious amounts of chemistry homework, but is still just as empowering as it would've been otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) One Man Wolf Pack (or something) by grandeur

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [One Man Wolf Pack (or something)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382063) by [grandeur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grandeur)

**Title** : [One Man Wolf Pack (or something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/382063))

**Author** : [grandeur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grandeur/pseuds/grandeur)

**Rating** : Teen and Up Audiences

**Summary** : “I think I’m gay,” Stiles announces to the room at large, one that only contains Danny, himself, and copious amounts of chemistry homework, but is still just as empowering as it would've been otherwise.

**Length** : Like 2 minutes

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/c6ptuhatg8kdopd/One_Man_Wolf_Pack_%28_or_something%29.mp3)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at podficing, so if you listened I am thankful!  
> Hopefully there will be more to come :)


End file.
